User talk:Artaxiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Reg905V.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidVegeta (talk) 05:28, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Revert What specifically was the canon disproof? And can you specify to me why some theories were clearly wrong? -KidVegeta (talk) :Hi, thanks for getting back to me. The canon disproof of the theory is that the "unnamed shinigami" appears in chapter 3 of the manga, as shown here. It is clearly the same shinigami - skull face, goggles, spikes behind his head. He's changed his clothes (as Ryuk also does between canon and the rewrite), and he's acquired a weapon from somewhere (understandable, since he threatens the other shinigami to get them to reveal Ryuk's location), and the spikes of his coat have been redesigned as hair, but DN shinigami simply are not that easily confused - they all have distinctive, unmistakable designs. It's the same guy. :Cleanup-wise, the page duplicated information found at Unnamed Shinigami, which was more appropriate for and also found at that page. I removed that. On top of that, there was a great deal of copyediting in the edit which should simply not have been reverted out of hand. :As for the theories - ones dealing with Light's school uniform seem like reaching. Light is *23* when he dies, not in high school. Likewise, saying the shinigami has brown hair like Light's is not correct, because the shinigami's hair is actually a dirty blond. :Saying that "he knows Ryuk loves apples because he gives Ryuk an apple" is meaningless, because we know Ryuk eats apples in the shinigami realm - he shows one to Misa. More than that, apples are a general currency there - chapter 109 shows us that Ryuk brings a load back with him. Any shinigami would know that Ryuk loves apples. :Ryuk is not addressing the shinigami when he says "Light" at the end of the rewrite; the shinigami is long gone. He's talking out loud to the dead, which is a very, very common trope and does not in any way imply that the person being addressed is alive. More than that, "you'll see something you won't forget for the rest of your life - isn't that right, Light?" doesn't even make sense as an address to one person, because *Ryuk is introducing a third party with that aside*. :The other theory I removed was that he goes up some stairs, so he must be Light. I mean, come on. There's evidence, and then there's reaching. :Since canon disproves the theory, I reduced the "arguments against" section to that, and added Ohba's commentary from HtR13, and further backup from canon that there is no afterlife in the DN universe. :I was actually blocked for vandalism at the DN Wiki for making similar edits. As a longtime Wikipedian, this disgusts me. These are constructive edits and should have been incorporated, not reverted out of hand. I wish you guys luck, but I'm not interested in working on wikis that are being run as personal fansites. Vashti (Talk:Artaxiel|talk) 05:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response! I think all of your points are well put and logical, so you can revert the edits back to how you had them. -KidVegeta (talk) :::Done. Thanks for getting back to me. Vashti (Talk:Artaxiel|talk) 08:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC)